The present invention relates generally to a mounting device, and particularly to a mounting device for use in masonry and the like.
Mounting devices are frequently used for mounting various objects such as, for instance, cladding panels, supporting elements and the like in masonry structures and other structures. The mounting devices have been proposed which comprise an expandable member adapted to be received in a hole of the structure expander member for expanding the expandable member, and a shaft member connected to the expander member and outwardly projecting from the hole of the structure so as to carry the object at a distance from the structure. In such devices a ring-shaped member of plastic material is provided, which is connected with a sleeve-shaped element enclosing an end portion of the shaft member. The trouble with this mounting device is that a length of the sleeve-shaped element is limited and therefore the remainder of the shaft extending between the sleeve-shaped element and the supported object is not protected from deleterious ambient conditions and is subjected to corrosion.
It has been further proposed to provide an additional sleeve-shaped element which overlaps the above-mentioned first sleeve-shaped element and encloses a portion of the shaft member not enclosed by the first sleeve-shaped element. This provides a sealing effect which, however, has been found to be insufficient in the cases when the objects are subjected to high forces and especially when such forces are exerted over a long period of time.